Shots Fired
by KSuzMil
Summary: Nikki Newman is enjoying her life now that Sharon is behind bars and Victor is once again her husband. But when someone from her past comes back to Genoa City and wants her back what will she do? Victor vows to do everything he can to protect her but will that be enough? Can Nikki be saved once again? (Be sure to read book one "In Flames" first!)


_**A/N: Well my loves Niktor is back and better than ever in the sequel to "In Flames". "Shots Fired" is just as exciting and suspenseful as the first book. Please make sure you have completed "In Flames" before reading this one. **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

It had been two weeks since Nikki and Victor's wedding and they had been back home in Genoa City for a week now. It was December and the snow never seemed to let up. Nikki sat in the club one afternoon waiting for Victor to join her for lunch. He was at Newman; now back to working full-time. He had made it very clear that there was to be no distractions and that he could not just take off whenever he wanted to. She looked around at all the people, her mind wandering. She thought back to the week before when she and Victor were up in the cabin in Alaska. The memories of those long nights of them in bed with the fire in the background; came rushing back into her mind. Nikki smiled as she took a sip of her iced tea. She was so in love with Victor, after all the years they shared together and after all they had been through. "Now what is a beautiful woman like you doing sitting here all by yourself?" Nikki heard a familiar voice ask from behind her. She began to shake as she turned around, there stood Deacon Sharpe himself. Nikki felt the chills run through her entire body. "What . . . what are you doing here?" she gasped. Deacon smiled at her and sat down, "Ever heard of good behavior?" he chuckled "You're kidding me" Nikki whispered "Oh I know you wish I was Nik but I'm serious." Deacon replied. "That's ridiculous!" she cried. Deacon laughed at her, he noticed the large rock on her ring finger. "Well, well, well, who is it this time?" he asked "That's none of your business." Nikki hissed. "Oh still as feisty as ever, you know that's my favorite thing about you Nik." He said leaning in closer to her. Nikki stood up; "I have to go my husband is waiting for me" She lied. "I'll be seeing you!" he called after her.

Once Nikki was outside the club she pulled out her phone and called Victor, "Hello?" he answered "Hey, don't bother coming to the club I'm on my way to Newman." She said "What for?" he asked "Something has come up I'll explain when I get there." "Oh, alright if you insist" Nikki hurried into Newman minutes later. She hadn't stopped shaking ever since she had seen Deacon. She reached Victor's office and opened the door and hurried inside; slamming it behind her. Victor sat at his desk; he looked up when she entered the room. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the horrified expression on his wife's face. Nikki stood there against the door taking a moment to catch her breath. "Victor" she began "What is it sweetheart?" he asked standing up. "Victor, it's Deacon, he's back." She blurted. Victor walked over to her, "What do you mean? Deacon Sharpe went to prison remember?" "No Victor, I saw him at the club. He said he got out on good behavior." Nikki explained "You talked to him?" "He came up to me but I left as soon as I could." Nikki told him. Victor took her hands; in his own and looked deep into her blue eyes, "You're shaking" he said. She nodded "I'm scared" she admitted "Nikki, look at me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise." He whispered. Nikki began to cry and Victor wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You promise?" she chocked "I promise" he said pulling her in for a hug. Nikki held onto him with all her strength, she never thought that this could happen to her again. Of course she was wrong and it had to happen when her life was perfect once again. She knew that Victor would protect her but one thing she didn't know was why Deacon had chosen to come back here after he was released.

Across town Adam and Chelsea sat in their living room. "So have you spoken to your Father since he got back?" Chelsea asked "What do you think?" Adam laughed "Victor has been back a week and he hasn't bothered to call you?" Chelsea huffed "Nope, but I know he's made his rounds to the other children." Adam replied. "Maybe we should go visit him at Newman again." She suggested "Chelsea, do you remember what happened last time we were there?" Chelsea sat there and the image of Victor and Nikki in the elevator came back into her mind. Her face turned red, "Oh, right never mind that idea." "That's what I thought. Anyway my Father is probably too busy with work and the new wife to even remember he has a second son." Adam pointed out. "I'm sorry" Chelsea sighed "How many times have I told you I don't care if they accept me into their little family or not?" "Too many, but Adam they still are your family and Victor is still your Father." "That man wouldn't know the meaning of the word Father if it hit him over the head." Adam scoffed "Okay maybe you're right but you're the better person for making an effort towards that relationship." She said "I can agree with you on that but all he cares about is that company and now his wife." "Do you think he really cares for her?" Chelsea asked "I'm not entirely sure but I have heard from various people that she is the second most important thing in his life no matter who he's in a relationship with." "What would be the first?" "Newman" "Of course, you know it's just a stupid company I don't understand why it's so important in the first place?" Chelsea questioned "You wouldn't for two reasons." "What would those be?" "One because you're not a Newman and two being because you're a woman" "Victoria and Abby are women." "Yes but they are my Father's daughters." Adam explained. "I have no idea what you mean but I'll play along and say okay." Chelsea laughed. "It's just way too complicated for me." Adam said.

Back at the club Nick walked in with Avery. They had reservations to have lunch with Noah, Faith and Summer. "Oh there they are!" Avery exclaimed as she saw the kids at a table in the back. "Let's go" Nick said leading her over to the table. "Well hello hello!" Nick said as he hugged his children. "Finally" Noah joked as they all sat down. "Hey Avery had some things to do for your Grandpa at Newman that's why we're late." Nick explained. "Aren't Grandma and Grandpa coming here for lunch too?" Summer asked "I'm not sure they might be." Nick said. Noah looked at his Father and mouthed 'can we talk?' Nick nodded, "Excuse me ladies, Noah and I have something to do." Nick said standing up. "Hurry back." Avery called as they walked towards the door. Nick and Noah stopped in front of the staircase, "What's up?" Nick asked his son. "Well, you know how I've been bartending here for the past few weeks?" Noah asked "Yeah why?" "I was working before Summer and Faith got here and I talked to Grandma." "Is she okay?" "She was waiting for Grandpa to meet her for lunch like Summer said." "Did he come?" "Well no but someone else showed up." "Who?" "Deacon Sharpe." Noah whispered. Nick felt his heart begin to race, "What? Are you sure?" "Yeah, he sat down and started talking to her. Grandma looked pretty scared but she left before he could say much to her." "Where did he go after that?" "I don't know I lost him I was too busy watching Grandma, making sure she left safely." "Son you do know that Deacon is supposed to be in jail right? Are you really sure it was him?" "Yes I'm positive I would know him anywhere." Noah replied. "Okay, I don't want you to say a word about this to anyone. Now we're gonna go back and have lunch and then you and me are heading over to Newman." Nick told him. "Alright" Noah agreed.

Nikki laid on the couch in Victor's office at Newman. She had just woken up from a long nap. She looked around the office, no one was there. She sat up and smoothed her clothes and straightened her hair. Suddenly she saw Deacon's face and she fell back onto the couch. "Victor!" she cried out. Nikki felt her heart speed up and she began to shake. She did her best to stay calm and fight the tears but they came anyway. "Victor!" she screamed again. The door opened and Victor came rushing in; slamming it behind him. He came over to her and picked her up. "Sweetheart" he whispered sitting on the couch with her in his lap. "Oh Victor" Nikki sobbed the tears pouring from her eyes. "What happened this time?" he asked "I . . . I saw Deacon . . . here." She said "What do you mean here?" "He was right here" "Nikki, I think you're just seeing things." Victor said. Nikki pulled away from him, "Victor I really am scared." "I know you are and I told you as long as I'm by your side nothing will happen to you." "Please don't leave my side." She pleaded. "I'm not going anywhere my love." He said pulling her back to him; kissing her forehead. There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Victor bellowed. Nick walked in with Noah behind him, "We need to talk." Nick told his Father. "Son, I'm not sure this is the best time." Victor said looking down at Nikki sobbing in his arms. Nick looked at his Mother, "Dad there is something you should know." He said "If you're going to tell me that Deacon Sharpe is back in town don't waste your breath, I already know." Victor said.


End file.
